You Know I'm With You, Whenever
by Reminescence3701
Summary: Ichiruki: Rukia is given a chance meet her family in the world of the living 150 years ago; and most importantly, her sister, Hisana. Ichigo and Renji volunteer to go with her, and what ensues is a mixture of love, heartbreak, anguish, and hope. Review!
1. Rude Awakening

**_READ THIS PLEASE! IMPORTANTE! :DD bahaha_**

**AN: So, people, this is my first story, and that means: recommendations are appreciated, but not criticism and flaming. I'd really love it if you gave me good reviews instead of bad! :) *looks hopeful* **

**Okay, I know the first chapter is reaaaaaaaaaaaaally long and reaallly explanatory in one part, but bear with me, okay? I promise, they'll have a much more reasonable size once I get all my info together. :D **

**Summary: Rukia is given a chance to meet her family again in the world of the living 150 years ago, and most importantly...her sister. Ichigo and Renji volunteer to go with her, and what ensues is a mixture of happiness, love, heartbreak, grief, anguish, and twists and turns the whole way. Enjoy and review! :) (Trust me, it's a lot better than the summary)**

**Okay, I hope you guys like! Remember: they SHALL be shorter soon! hahaha thanks!**

It started out pretty normally, he supposed. All he was doing was enjoying his 1:00 nap, when suddenly, something kneed him hard in the stomach.

"Oof!" a startled Ichigo rolled off the small mattress and hit the floor, hard. He looked up to see two laughing, violet eyes staring at him. The more he focused his dizzy vision, he could see that they belonged to a pint-sized girl wearing a long black robe.

She grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him. "Wake up, you fool! Ichigo! I said WAKE UP!" she hollered in his ear.

"Argh! I'm awake already, Rukia!" Ichigo jumped up from his position under Rukia and pinned her down.

"Now…" he growled impatiently. **A**_"_What do you WANT?"She glared and, lifting up her foot, kicked him in the chin.

Now rubbing a sore chin, Ichigo looked at Rukia annoyingly. She flopped down on the mattress, a serious look on her face. "Ichigo…" she said.

"How long do you plan on staying here?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. He looked around Rukia's small Shinigami quarters, finally resting his eyes on the silver clock that hung above her bed post. It was the kind that showed you the date and time. It was Monday, July 26, 2010, 1:07 p.m. Wow. He hadn't intended on staying in the Soul Society long, let alone 5 days. He had only wanted to visit Rukia…well, no, just see how, uh, things were going there. He had planned to come back on Saturday, but the days and nights were becoming a blur.

Rukia leaned back and crossed her arms behind her head. "I'm not trying to kick you out from here, you know. In fact, it was nice of you to come check on me." Ichigo looked down, trying vainly to hide the small blush that formed on his cheeks. "Were you worried yet again?" Rukia smirked.

"No!" he said, his blush getting redder. "Er…you just always get yourself into a heap of trouble, every time I turn my back. You're like, in need of a personal babysitter." That earned him a punch on the arm.

"Well, then the only reason I'm asking is because Captain-General Yamamoto wanted me to." Rukia looked at him uncertainly.

Ichigo stood up. "Say what? Does he want me gone or something?" Ichigo was a bit confused. What did he do to make the Captain-General angry?

The small Shinigami stood up next to him, and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh when she only came up to his chest. "I'm going to ignore that…" she grumbled, and he smiled. "So? Is this about that wall I broke a hole through yesterday? The exact place where Renji was supposed to be standing?" "You were both being idiots. And don't say that!" Rukia cried, and Ichigo held his hands up in surrender. _Don't tell me she likes him, _he though angrily. _Wait. Why am I angry? It's not like I actually care who Rukia's interested in…_

Said girl sighed, and continued. "I don't think the Captain-General wants you out; maybe he just needs to know." "For what?" Ichigo implied suspiciously. "I don't know, for a mission, or something!" Rukia threw her arms up, and Ichigo groaned. "Then what do I—"

Just then, a black ball of light began manifesting between them, interrupting the orange-headed boy. He jumped back, but Rukia stood there, focusing on it. The ball began glowing, and sprouted wings, finally assuming the form of a solid black butterfly. "A Hell Butterfly..." Ichigo breathed.

It shocked him when they both began hearing a female voice echoing from the insect. "All Shinigami Captains and those ranking must immediately report to Captain-General Genryuusai Yamamoto's office for an urgent meeting at 13:15 hours. We are to discuss some relevant information on the machine. Dismissed." The butterfly ceased its speech and in a flash, it was gone.

"Huh…" Ichigo scratched his head, and looked at the clock. "1: 13. What was that about?" He turned to Rukia for an explanation, but saw one wasn't coming. Rukia was staring straight ahead, her fists locked at her sides, her large eyes wide.

"Rukia?" Ichigo worriedly peered down at her, and she snapped. Grabbing his arm, she began hauling him towards the door of the room. "Agh! Rukia, what the hell are you doing?" the teenager cried, but Rukia just insisted on pulling harder.

"We have…to get to…that…meeting!" She said between pants, and as they pushed out the door, she broke off running, dragging him by the scruff with her.

Ichigo flailed, but soon it seemed clear that she wasn't letting go, so he gave up and simply laid back as she pulled. For such a small stature, Ichigo was surprised she wasn't tired yet. "Why is this meeting so important to you?" he questioned as they zigzagged through halls of gaping Shinigamis. "You're not even a ranking officer."

"I know that," she snarled, and her passenger rolled his eyes. "But I can still come!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Because…" Rukia sounded extremely bored of this conversation. "They sent us a Hell Butterfly. If I don't have a rank, it means that—" Ichigo's eyes widened. "I do!" he finished. He may not have an official rank as a Shinigami, but that badge Captain Ukitake issued him made him ranked as a Substitute Shinigami. Rukia smiled back at him. "Yep!" and Ichigo couldn't help but smile back. She had one heck of a smile. Although…

"That still doesn't explain why you actually _want _to go to this meeting."

Rukia stopped running, and Ichigo slid forward, almost crashing into her. "Oi, what's the big idea—" he started, but from the look Rukia gave him that could've killed a weaker man, he shut up. Beckoning with her hand, they pressed up against the wall to avoid the swarms of Shinigami captains and officers entering the Captain General's meeting room.

When she didn't answer him, he added, "…Or how you're going to get in."

Rukia smiled and simply stated, "That's where _you _come in!" and Ichigo could only stutter out a "…What?" before she pushed him into the room right in front of the closing doors.

The room was extremely crowded, seeing as the Hell Butterfly had called all captains _and _ranking officers. Rukia hid behind Ichigo's back and pushed him silently to the end of the room, where they had some free space and enough room to watch the meeting.

Ichigo sighed. _So this is what she had in mind for me… _he thought as he grumbled to himself. Rukia shushed him, and he turned around to look at her, glad for the mixed conversations between others to cover them.

"Rukia, you're not answering any of my questions. First off: how are you going to hide? The captains and Captain-General can sense spiritual pressure. Next, why did you need to come here? What is this "machine"? I'm not kidding; what is it? What does it have to do with you? Is the only reason you needed me is for you to hide behind?" Ichigo was particularly angry at the last question, and spit it out.

Rukia looked up at him, and to his surprise, her eyes were pleading. "Please, Ichigo, please…I'll explain it later. Just let me do what I need to do now," she whispered, finally looking at the ground. Ichigo's expression softened and he turned back around. "…Okay," he grudgingly replied. He felt Rukia behind him glance up in shock, and suddenly remembered the time he had told her about his mother dying.

―Flashback—

_Ichigo panted hard, running as fast as his feet could carry him down the stairs. A small raven head was panting just as hard, keeping up with him the whole way. They both felt the reiatsu of a large Hollow, most likely looking for food. Ichigo knew that Hollows had an ugly habit of looking for weak food. And Karin and Yuzu were easy targets. _

_He did not look at her._

_She did not look at him._

_Neither of them spoke, until he finally worked up the courage to say, "You're…"_

_She remained emotionless._

"…_You're not going to say anything?"_

_Her reply startled him, though physically he did not show her. "If I asked, would you tell me?" _

_Ichigo looked at her. _

"_It's your problem." Rukia adjusted her pace evenly. "A deep…"_

"…_deep…"_

"…_problem." He stared at her intently, raising his eyebrows. "I have no right to know," she continued. "I have no method of stepping into the depths of your heart…without it getting dirty." Their simultaneous steps echoed on the hard pavement. "…So I'll wait."_

_At this point, she finally looked at him, her gaze neither sympathetic nor remorseful. It was strong and clear. And she smiled a sincere smile._

"_I'll wait. When you want to talk, when you think it's okay to talk, then talk to me. Until that time…I'll wait," _he mumbled, closing the door of his memories.

Those were the exact same words Rukia had said to him that day his sisters were attacked at his mother's grave. He had been so expectant of her to ask, to dig into his heart without permission…but she didn't. She understood, and she respected his decision. She would wait.

…and so would he.

Rukia looked as if she were ready to cry when he turned his head to her again. "Ichigo…you—" she began, but was cut off when the Assistant Captain of 1st Division, Lieutenant Sasakibe, spoke the first words. Ichigo turned around sharply.

"Shinigami! You were called here today by Commander Yamamoto for this important meeting concerning _all_ Captains and ranking officers. Although I do not have to power to check and make sure every single one of you are here, I will hold you to be just, and that you have taken the Soul Society's word that this _is _relevant information." He paused, and pushed his hair back. "Now then, we begin – sir? If you would so kindly proceed," and Lieutenant turned and looked at his predecessor, the Captain-General. The old man grunted in assent, and shifted in his enormous chair.

"Thank you, Chojiro. I assume all of you know this already, but I will run through it quickly once more," he boomed in his gravelly voice. "About three months ago, 12th Company's Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri began working on a project that allows the user to alter the dimensions of the time space continuum of the present Soul Society. Common knowledge is that aging is much slower here than in the real world. That is because of the rift in the continuum from different reaitsus in Soul Society, and also because everyone in this world is no longer living. Our konpakus (souls) continue to expand and grow, though our bodies do not. Even though it does not affect time that much here, it has always been a growing interest of the Court Guard Squads."

Even though Ichigo was still a little confused, he began to listen intently. He could feel Rukia behind him squirm with anticipation. This was getting interesting…

"Admitting it myself, I have always been fond of the past. There is a saying that the past is the profit to the future; information can ultimately be gathered, and forgotten things can be revived. In fact, there is something that I as Captain-General have been wondering about for some time. The only way to satisfy this strange curiosity is to assign a new mission."

The orange-haired Shinigami couldn't believe it. A new mission? This must be what Rukia was so worked up about. But he still couldn't understand how this "machine" fit into all of it.

"Captain Kurotsuchi's project has not been given on official name yet, so we are dubbing it "the machine." It is designed to transfer particles of reishi into a type of transportation that will allow the user to cross between balances of time. In other words: a time machine."

Murmurs began erupting all around Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia herself was silent, Ichigo noticed, and reached behind himself to hold her elbow gently. She flinched; Ichigo guessed she hadn't realized how tightly she'd been holding onto his robes. She relaxed a little, allowing the warmth of Ichigo's hand to calm her.

Ichigo smiled to himself. _Rukia had probably never had anything like this before, had she,_ he thought. Her older sister, Hisana, had died before Rukia had met her, and even though things were in the clear with Byakuya Kuchiki, he didn't seem like the type to give affection openly. The teen's attention was drawn back into the meeting when everything became quiet again.

Captain General began to speak again, starting with "I know it may seem extremely unattainable, but Captain Kurotsuchi has attained it. Now, this is where the machine's functions are most interesting. Since it can possess the power to transport beings to and fro the midst of time, that makes it more so to transport beings to and fro their life and death."

There was a single 'gasp' in the room, and Ichigo's head spun. Life and death? Was that even possible?

A Shinigami to Ichigo's far right spoke up. "So…does that mean that if we had died after the time the machine sent us too, we could…be alive again?"

"CORRECT!" Commander bellowed, and the whole room shook. "The time destination for this machine is precisely 150 years ago. I would like to send someone who's been alive at that time. This mission is dangerous, and requires intent skill and physical ability. It really wouldn't matter whether you were alive or not, but it would be easier to communicate with humans from that time if you were. If I were to send someone who was not from that time period, they would still remain in Shinigami form."

"Captain-General, if I may…" Heads turned to the voice, and it belonged to none other than Kurotsuchi. "Go ahead, Mayuri," said Yamamoto.

Kurotsuchi cleared his throat. "Everything that the Captain-General has said so far is true. I have indeed created a time portal, and it will indeed revive someone's life, if only for the time being in the machine's space continuum. After the mission is over, you will be sent back to Soul Society to report the results. There is only one problem with this. The person that I need to gather the information must be quick, agile, intelligent, and strong. But, that cannot include the captains, vice captains, and 3rd-7th seat. So…we are here…to find a _volunteer for the mission._"

Ichigo suddenly couldn't stop himself, and blurted out, "You can actually volunteer for a mission? I thought that officers were assigned that." Everyone in the room turned to look at him, and suddenly Ichigo felt slightly embarrassed for speaking out of turn. "Kurosaki Ichigo…so you are still here," he heard the Captain-General mutter.

"Ah, Kurosaki. My feelings are mutual to see that you're still alive and kicking," Kurotsuchi sighed, and Ichigo had to grit his teeth from spitting out a retort. "Well. Not that it matters that much anyway. I still need at least one volunteer."

Ichigo snorted. Like anyone here was going to volunteer to go on some crazy, high risk mission to who-knows-where to who-knows-when, (well, technically 150 years ago, but he needed to catch up in his history anyway) for who-knows-what.

And then…

The most shocking voice of all rang in his ears.

A small girl dropped in front of him, bowing her head to Yamamoto.

"Commander Yamamoto! I, Rukia Kuchiki, would be honored to serve as your and the Soul Society's volunteer on this dangerous mission!"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**AN: (again) So, how was it? Boring? Stupid? Ah-mazing! *prays for last one* Thanks so much for your consideration, and I will be working hard for the next chapter! :D Reviews are appreciated greatly. **


	2. Author's Note: Please read! 3:

Hey, guys, I'm sorry it's been like a couple of weeks since I last updated. Graduation exams have just started, and I've been studying my BUTT off since last week. If you could give me some more time, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you sooo much! ):

-Reminescence3701


	3. Only One Condition

**Second Chapter people! Sorry it took so long. 3: I admit, I worked on it during my fall break, but I could've done more. T.T I'm sorry for being a slacckeerrr!**

**Anyway, hope you like(: Oh and I forgot this last time. o.o"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters, stories, movies, and so on and so forth. That rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo. (Well, the movies like, kinda go to Viz and stuffs...and the anime too. I think :/ Oh well.) So yeah. Me No Owny Bleachy. **

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened and he nearly fell down. He glanced around and came to rest on Byakuya's face. Byakuya looked stunned, but soon he relaxed. In fact, most of the captains and Shinigami looked shocked. Kuchiki Rukia? Byakuya's sister? No way.

"Kuchiki Rukia? You must understand this is a top priority mission and is contains many risks…" the Commander muttered. "Yes, sir, I understand, sir, but please, with your permission, you have to let me do this," Rukia replied, her head no longer bowed. Her eyes were bright and sparking with enthusiasm.

_RUKIA? What in the world?_ Ichigo didn't know what else to do, so he quickly followed his instinct:

He jumped up and slapped his hands around her mouth.

He could tell Rukia was startled; she let out a muffled yelp and began struggling. Finally, in last resolve, she bit his hand. "YEOWCH!" Ichigo let go and held up his now throbbing-red hand. With everyone watching in awe, Rukia grabbed onto the collar of Ichigo's robes and hoisted him down to her level.

"Ichigo, you are such an imbecile! What are you trying to do to me?" she whispered furiously to his face. "You're the imbecile!" Ichigo shot back. "And I'm trying to _help _you! I don't think you have any idea of what kind of trouble you're getting yourself into!"

Ichigo swore he heard Rukia's knuckles crack right before she punched him square in the jaw. "Stay—out of my—PERSONAL AFFAIRS!" she hollered, and all that was heard from said punched was "Oof!" before he stumbled backwards. Rukia turned back to the Captain-General and Kurotsuchi.

"Please, Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain-General! I beg of you—this is very important to me, and I am physically and mentally stable enough to complete it. I volunteer willing—" her voice was cut off as a rough hand covered her mouth again. "Please, guys…" Ichigo laughed nervously. "She really doesn't know what she's saying…"

This time, Rukia sent him flying through the wall, in a kind of comical way.

Everyone looked a little shocked when the girl acted as if nothing had happened. "Captain-General, please don't bother with Ichigo. He has no say in this," she pleaded.

"Hmmm…well, if Kurosaki opposes to it, then I have good reason to approve," said the Commander. "After all, he won't be interfering."

Rukia sparkled. "Really? Oh thank you Commander!"

Ichigo slammed the door open. "WHAT?" Rukia looked a little tweaked and snapped "What now, Ichigo?"

The carrot-top stomped up to Rukia's position in front of the Yamamoto and stared straight into his face. "…Fine." He muttered. He sensed Rukia peeking at him from the corner of his eye. "Rukia can do it…"

"Hey! Since when do I have to have YOUR permission to do stuff?" she retorted angrily.

"Rukia can do it..." he resumed impatiently, a small crimson rising to his cheeks, "…if I can go along with her."

Yamamoto's eyebrows rose slightly. "Really…that is the only condition? You realize that if something goes wrong and Rukia is not able to return to the Soul Society, you will be stuck with her in that time period. Not to mention this is highly dangerous and has never been tested before. That goes for the both of you."

Ichigo nodded. "I know. But I need to help Rukia." He looked at her. "…Right?" Rukia grinned, her posture confident. "You know it," and Ichigo grinned back.

"However, before I admission you, there is one final procedure. Juushiro! What do you say in this matter?" Yamamoto beckoned his hand toward the white-haired man, and Ichigo and Rukia swung around to face him.

Ukitake scratched his head. "Hmmm…" the 13th Division's Captain pondered this whilst tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Honestly," he proclaimed, "I don't see any difficulties in Rukia's absence. She has my permission to accept." Rukia beamed, and Ichigo sighed a sigh of relief.

There was a sudden stomping heard outside in the hallway, and before anyone could say anything, the large double doors swung open. "I'm coming too!" proclaimed a loud voice, and everyone looked back in surprise. A tall, lean, red-headed young man stood in the entrance, long hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and his eyebrows were tattooed with jagged black stripes.

"Renji!" Rukia cried out in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she continued as he marched up to where she and Ichigo were standing. Ichigo's facial expression soon turned sour when Renji smiled at Rukia.

"Well, they did call _all_ ranking Shinigami, didn't they? I was just running a bit late," he explained, and bowed to the Commander.

"With your permission, Commander, and of course head of the mission, Captain Kurotsuchi, I will be able to go with Kuchiki Rukia?" he questioned. Ichigo felt a vein pop. He bet the only reason Renji would want to come along is to get more approval among the higher-ups in the Soul Society. That, and be with Rukia. It was pretty obvious that the Vice-captain had a liking for her, and even though it was no big deal for Ichigo (NO BIG DEAL!), it ticked him off just a little bit.

"What are you doing, Abarai? Didn't I just make it clear that no Captains _nor _Vice-captains are permitted to leave? The only reason I called out them was so that they could give consent to their subordinates that wanted to go," replied the Captain-General.

"Yes, sir, I know that was the original plan, but I do think it would be good if I were allowed to accompany these two. In case something does indeed go wrong, maybe a Vice-captain's power would be enough to stop it. Especially if Kurosaki over there can't handle it…" and Renji shot Ichigo a smug look.

Ichigo fumed and raised his fist in the air. "Why you…don't get too cocky, pineapple head. You still need approval from your captain, don't you?" Renji's eyebrow twitched at 'pineapple head', and Rukia gave Ichigo a stern look, but Ichigo knew he was right. Renji couldn't just barge in without Byakuya having his say-so.

Yamamoto turned to the Captain of the 6th Division. "Well, Byakuya…? What do you think?"

Byakuya slowly lifted his gaze to the Commander. There was a heavy pause, and Ichigo knew it was important to have a Vice-captain stay in the Soul Society to protect it from any invaders. At the same time, Renji's power would be vital when fighting off unknown opponents and collecting necessary data. It could be considered a tough call. Finally, the Captain spoke.

"Renji is very capable of taking care of himself. Let him make his own decisions. I feel that I have next to no say in the matter," he spoke monotonously, and lowered his gaze once more.

"Very well," the Captain-General grumbled heartily. "If you really wish to, Abarai, you may go." Renji looked up, his expression a mixture of joy and surprise. "Really? Thank you, Commander and thank you, Captain Kuchiki. I won't fail you!" Byakuya merely nodded, and Yamamoto grunted his agreement.

Ichigo nearly forgot. "Wait, Commander! You didn't give the agreement that I could go!"

The old man turned to him, and Ichigo silently wished he'd kept his mouth shut about it. That is, until the man said "I never said you _couldn't_ go, now did I." Ichigo's eyes widened, and he stuttered his thanks. "T-thank you, sir." And when Rukia elbowed him in the gut, he did a quick bow.

Kurotsuchi took the floor once more. "Anyone else?" The room seemed to be in approval of the chosen Shinigami, so no one spoke out. Just consented smiles and nods were exchanged.

"Alright, then this meeting is dismissed. We must speak with the missioners in private. Go back to your duties." And slowly, the room's occupants filed out of the great double doors.

As Byakuya Kuchiki walked up to give his bow to the Captain-General, he passed by Ichigo and Renji. Just out of earshot of Rukia, he whispered "If she comes back hurt in any way possible, I'll make sure the punishment for you two is fitting: swift and severe." The two gulped, and an "Understood, sir" was Renji's answer. Ichigo simply nodded. He couldn't argue; the man had a way with words, and got straight to the point.

As Renji walked off to discuss more details about the mission with Captain Kurotsuchi, Ichigo noticed Rukia walk towards the Commander.

"Commander, if I may have a word with you…" she mumbled shyly, although never breaking eye contact. Ichigo trotted silently up behind her.

"Proceed," Yamamoto answered, seeming a bit interested.

"Well, sir, I know that you have great amounts of spiritual pressure, and can also sense even the slightest bit present, so…" Rukia's eyes had that enthusiastic glow in them again.

"So?"

"You knew Ichigo and I were here, and you still didn't order us to leave, did you, sir?" Rukia smiled politely. "Nii-sama knew too, and I'm sure he thought the same thing. Did you want _us_ specifically to do the mission?" Ichigo was a bit astonished at this question. He hadn't really thought about that after the meeting had started. Come to think of it, he did see Byakuya eye him a bit in the beginning. Now it was beginning to make some sense.

"Is this true?" Ichigo put in, and Rukia looked at him in surprise.

The Captain-General leaned back and rested his hands on his cane lightly. He took a deep breath and then sighed it off.

"I…did not know you were there. And I'm sure you didn't realize I didn't know either, now did you, Miss Kuchiki." The small Shinigami immediately straightened up. "Yes, of course Commander! You have my word." And she smiled sincerely. It was one of those rare moments where Ichigo saw Rukia's true characteristics shine through.

However, the seriousness began to set in again as soon as the Captain-General stood up. "Abarai!" he barked, and said Vice-captain looked up from his deep conversation with the 12th Captain. "Come join us over here again. It's time we discussed what you three will be doing on this mission. And whether or not you have the courage to make it through _alive_."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA semi-cliffhanger. :P But at least we see some jealousy on Ichigo's part. :3 I've always loved that about him. Especially when he blushes, he's adorable! xD**

**Tell me stuff I should work on, and things I can improve on. Oh and things that were good would be a nice bonus. :D Ichigo too OOC? I hope not. o.o**

**Well, thanks for reading (I always love new ideas too *wink*) and review GRRRRRREATLY appreciated. :)**

**Catch ya later! **

**- Reminescence3701**


End file.
